Blackout
by Teari-San
Summary: Voldemort's at it again! Two weeks before the Apocalypse and everything at Hogwarts already going bad! Sirius then steps up! How are they going to stop the Apocalypse from happening?!


Blackout  
  
by: Enamor  
  
MYSTERY/FANTASY  
  
PG-13 I rarely put disclaimers...but Harry Potter is not my manufacturing! It's J.K. Rowlings! So please give me your reviews! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
SUMMARY: Voldemort's at it again! Two weeks before the Apocalypse and everything at Hogwarts already going bad! Sirius then steps up! How are they going to stop the Apocalypse from happening?!  
  
*** UNKNOWN  
  
"Two weeks before the final battle, my Lord," a squeaky voice implied.  
  
"Yes.... two more weeks. The Battle of the Apocalypse truly will prevail.... By then, I'll have a grasp at the boy...." a second voice hissed.  
  
"M--my Lord, what do you want me to do then?" the first voice inquired.  
  
"We need a hold of a person the boy knows...very well...but she needs to be captured, before the time comes...."  
  
"My Lord, might I suggest a possibility?" the first voice was nervous.  
  
"Proceed,"  
  
"Why not use another boy----" the first voice said flatly. The second voice was having no reaction. He just simply heard what was to be said.  
  
"And that way, we can grasp the world easily with a touch of magic," the first voice finished.  
  
"IMBICILE!" the second voice roared. The first man was known to be Wormtail. The second was obviously Lord Voldemort. Wormtail shut his mouth immediately.  
  
"The boy needs to be killed. For I have a plan.... something much different this time...for now, catch her and bring her back to me...." Voldemort hissed again. Then all was black...  
  
*** THE BOOK  
  
Harry opened his eyes, sweat dripping down. He reached the draws to get his glasses. He thought about the dream.... he'd been having it every night in a row so far. He knew that Wormtail and Voldemort was there talking.... what did he say? Something about the next victim being a she.... He obviously knew who the boy was...himself. Voldemort had said something about catching a victim close to him...someone he knows very well.... but who?  
  
"This'll never work," Harry whispered to himself. How was he going to find a person that was the main target? He's around many people. All of whom he knows. There was a lot of girls, including women, he knows very well: Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ms. McGonagall.... Ms. McGonagall was not really much of a possibility. McGonagall he knows, but through contacts, Professor McGonagall was secretive...unless something about Dumbledore she'd certify.  
  
Harry went down his bunk, and saw Ron, smiling while he smacked his lips.  
  
"Probably dreaming about food again," Harry chuckled. But he did kind of envy Ron. He may be a forgetter, but who cares? You can't blame him if he has five other brothers and one sister. Though Ron was clumsy, he still had the brains to beat Harry in a chess game. That silly scoundrel...Harry did ask himself: Why can't I dream things Ron dreams? Why is my life everso difficult? Harry shook his head as he opened the door and went out into the night halls...  
  
As Harry went down the stairs, he heard a rumbling sound.... Harry panicked as he looked around. Then he felt calm again. It was only the noise of a staircase moving to another location. Harry quickly walked down the narrow steps, trying to avoid the movement of stairs. He looked for the clock in the main hall. Dumbledore used some magic to lay it high near all the class of common rooms: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.  
  
The dim lights made Harry squint. He wanted to scream out loud, being no one was there. Harry walked to the library, the light still on. He quietly walked and mumbled the password: Parceltongue.  
  
Harry walked into the library, seeing no one was there. He walked to the History of Muggle Studies. A few sections were listed: BATTLES, LIFE, AND WITCHCRAFT ACCUSATION. He picked up SALEM WITCH TRIALS: BOOK 64. He then stared at the binding. FANTASY.  
  
BUROOM! Harry turned to see Hermione, smiling and picking up a book.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, I take it?" Harry asked, helping Hermione pick up a book.  
  
"You too," Hermione replied. She thanked Harry and laid a ton of books on a table. The top book caught Harry's eye. BATTLE OF THE APOCALYPSE...  
  
"Harry? Are you all right? Harry! Snap out of it!" Hermione was shaking Harry, who seemed to constantly stare at the book.  
  
Harry awoke, in sweat and pain. That book...  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, swallowing.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Hermione quickly asked, waiting for the answer.  
  
"B-No, why did you get this book?" Harry inquired, pointing at the book.  
  
"This book? To tell you the truth, it was a nightmare," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, you see----" Hermione was interrupted.  
  
"It's 4:oo, you students should be going back to sleep," Ms. Fogglesworth, the new librarian said.  
  
"Alright, Ms. Fogglesworth!" Harry replied. He turned back to Hermione. "What nightmare?"  
  
Hermione hesitated. Should she tell him? It could risk his life.... no, she shouldn't.  
  
"Uh-erm-nothing. Nothing really. I just dreamed about a witch being prosecuted during the Middle Ages, another one of the Muggle Studies," Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry seemed to sigh a relief. Good, she doesn't know.  
  
*** ACCIDENT  
  
Madame Hooch walked up and down the sections, examining each person's broom.  
  
"Today will be a seeker lesson, much less finding the snitch. All seekers please come forward,"  
  
Harry, Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, and a new seeker, Ulamis Reegine stepped up.  
  
"Now, all of you have to battle each other for the upcoming tournament. I will let the snitch go while the others go practice for the lesson," Hooch directed.  
  
Harry and Malfoy made an enemic stare.  
  
"Go! And try your best!" Hooch shouted as the boys ran to their broomsticks. Harry put his right leg over the leg of the broom. UP UP AND AWAY!!!!!!!  
  
"GO HARRY! GO HARRY! GO HARRY! GO HARRY! GO HARRY! GO HARRY! GO HARRY!" the entire Gryffindor team shouted. They all seemed to watch them than play in practices. Harry leaned forward, causing the wind to get heavier. Malfoy was a few yards away from him, while the snitch buzzed excitedly.  
  
"MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! " This time, the entire Slytherin team shouted. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shook their heads, again.  
  
Harry eye-contacted the snitch, as it buzzed westward. He leaned in again, causing the broom's speed to go faster.  
  
"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Hermione and Ron chanted.  
  
Harry waved, but saw that Hermione and Ron's smile came to a frown. Harry saw what they were looking at: MALFOY.  
  
Malfoy smiled as he zoomed past Harry. What he didn't notice was an exterior wall built in about three weeks ago. Draco was all but smiling as Harry stood in his position. Why wasn't he chasing him? Being stupid as he always was, Draco zoomed and....BOOM! Malfoy fell backwards but landed on a soft spot. The Slytherins gasped while Gryffindor laughed. So did the other two teams. Malfoy had a red circle around his face, indicating one of the stonewalls.  
  
"Bring him to the Hospital Wing! NOW!" Hooch shouted. Every student ran into the Hogwart's building. Harry stared. It was all too funny. The 'accident', the laughter...so cheerful...if they only knew....  
  
"What happened?" Bagman ran out to the field. "Madame Hooch---"  
  
"Malfoy bumped into a wall and bruised his right arm," Hooch replied quickly. "Carry him to the Hospital Wing,"  
  
"His arm's bruised, not his legs! He can still walk!" Bagman protested.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Malfoy pretended.  
  
"Ugh!" Bagman grunted and carried him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
*** ACCUSING  
  
Harry walked to Dumbledore's office wondering why Dumbledore called him. He'd been in Potion's class, while Snape was teaching a Revenous Potion, to make an animal transformation. Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were doing some sort of project as an establishment to show the head of Ministry of Magic. Harry's class had been learning since last week.  
  
"Add spider brew as well as a few fur animal's hair like---" Snape was interrupted. Minerva burst in, causing all eyes to cast upon her.  
  
"Harry Potter, you are needed in Professor Dumbledore's office immediately," McGonagall pronounced.  
  
Snape made an evil glare at Harry. Yes! Getting out of class! Harry thought.  
  
"Ms. McGonagall, is it possible that Mr. Potter can come after class? We are learning a very important lesson," Snape calmly asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but Harry needed," McGonagall turned and walked out the door, waiting for Harry.  
  
As Harry packed up his things, Severus walked up to him. "You are to write three parchments of describing the Revenous potion consempting the possible accomplishments of the potion, is that clear?"  
  
Harry nodded and quickly left.  
  
Now he was going up the narrow stairs still wondering. Staircases near him began to move, as usual. He sighed, and then saw that he stood before Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Jabbercloth," Harry mumbled. The door opened, revealing Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Bagman, Madame Hooch, and....MALFOY?! This was all too surprising.  
  
"Welcome, Harry," Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, this, I guess," Dumbledore noted toward Malfoy. "Is one of your team opponents during the game in Madame Hooch's class, I presume?"  
  
Harry just nodded. Still confused. He then eyed Malfoy's arm. It was a cast. Harry's thoughts began to become sharper.  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy has told me about the game," Dumbledore said. "And it was said that you---"  
  
"He hurt me, Professor!" Malfoy interrupted, acting innocent.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said sternly. Malfoy shut his mouth. Harry chuckled inside.  
  
"Now, I have busy time, so please, solve this problem," Dumbledore said. This made Harry alarmed. Dumbledore always was never busy. But why busy now? Does he know? Does anyone know?!  
  
"Yes," Malfoy said, glaring triumphantly at Harry. "Please solve this problem,"  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy. So contempting.... so incredulous.... also so repulsive...  
  
"Well?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Uh--um....er...it was you who did it yourself, really," Harry replied.  
  
"Puhlease," Malfoy retorted.  
  
"Oh? I have witnesses. Even your team can prove it," Harry said.  
  
"Oh really?" Malfoy asked flatly.  
  
"Yes," Harry turned to Albus. "May I bring one student from each team?"  
  
Albus nodded. Harry opened Dumbledore's door. Hermione, Crabbe, Sally Renew, and Ulamis Reegine came in.  
  
Malfoy was quiet.  
  
"I want each and one of you to tell me who hurt Malfoy: me or...himself," Harry said.  
  
All of the them pointed at...Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy turned beet red. Harry smiled. What goes around comes around, Harry thought.  
  
*** MAIL'S HERE  
  
"Ha! That Malfoy deserved it!" Ron laughed. Harry and his friends were in the dining hall, having lunch. Harry had just told them about yesterday's event in Dumbledore's room.  
  
"You should have seen the face on Malfoy, Ron," Hermione said, laughing with him.  
  
"I sure should've!" Ron grinned.  
  
Harry looked up and saw a few flocks of owls entering Hogwarts.  
  
"Mail's here!" cried Ron.  
  
Everyone held up their hands as they received their mail. Neville Longbottom received a small package.  
  
"Hm? What's this?" he asked. He opened it. There was a glass object and a fancy parchment:  
  
Dear Neville, Honey, your father and I are going to Scotland for vacation for your aunt Rita is sick...here's a little gift I got for you...keep up in school and pay attention! Try not to forget things! Love, Mum &Dad "Hey! It's a Tabithic glass!" Neville cried happily.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a new version of Tabilatic Ressurection. It's for a spell I'm working on..." Neville said. He hadn't noticed everyone staring at him. Then he did. Neville grabbed his stuff and ran to the boy's Gryffindor bedroom.  
  
Hermione noticed a bulging package in her mail. Out came a letter:  
  
Dear Hermie, Ron chuckled Theresa Reese, your aunt, is coming over all the way from America! She brought presents! Here's one she gave...it's in the letter. Love you!  
  
Mum  
  
Hermione opened one package and a snow globe and four tickets fell out. She cried happily, "Yes! They're here!"  
  
"What's here?" Harry asked.  
  
"My tickets to Quantum Revenue! It's a new magic art show where magicians and a special wizard comes to perform! Excellent!" Hermione ran to her room grabbing her things.  
  
"You'd think she's on something," Ron said.  
  
Ron's package came with a bulge too. "I bet I know what it is," Ron said. "A sweater,"  
  
"Oh?" Harry felt the package. "Don't think so,"  
  
"Oh," Ron opened the package. Out came a newspaper clipping and a box. Also a letter. Two letters, to be exact.  
  
Dear Ron, Your father is in the news again! It's happy news! Your father's in a special council, conducting a study on the magic each person does! He get's a bonus offering! Love, Mum Harry picked up the clipping and saw Arthur Weasley, with his flaming red hairthough it was black, waving at him.  
  
Ron then picked up the package and read the second letter:  
  
Hey, Ron, Fred and I hid this box and note so Mum didn't see...It's a magic compartment spell/potions kit. Use it on that wretched Malfoy and his friends! George  
  
Ron opened the kit and it was filled with streamers, magic cream gel, and other fantastic materials. Harry forgot that Fred and George were to go to some tournament in Great Britain.  
  
Harry saw that his package bulged. What's with bulged packages these days? he thought. The package looked LONG...Two letters came out.  
  
Dear Harry, I read your recent letter...can you sense him? What did you see? Does it have to do with the Apocalypse? It's not safe to send letters....but keep it in code...write back as soon as possible...I heard that Voldemort was to appear the night of the Apocalypse...time's precious....oh, and good luck this year at Hogwarts... Sirius Black  
  
Harry opened the long package...there was a newly formed Redwing 900! The most advanced broom so far made! Harry happily picked up the letter. As usual, the letter had no return address.  
  
Dear Harry, Hopefully you will enjoy this gift. Your parents said that every year you should be given a new broom...certification from your father, James...please do not override it and break it...though I know you won't. Do your best at Hogwarts and win the next Quiddich Tournament!  
  
Harry wrapped up his things when something caught his eye: a letter.He noticed a letter Hermione dropped. He knew that it wasn't right to read it, but it was opened...  
  
Dear Hermione Granger, I am here from MAGICAL REALM OF ENAMORED...we are here to tell you that you have been accepted to attend this special program...we know that you attend Hogwarts....it will be during 8:00pm to 10:00pm...please attend...it's very important that you do...the first meeting is this FRIDAY...so please be there. Sincerely, Head of MAGICAL REALM OF ENAMORED, Ted Reddle  
  
"Ted Reddle...sounds so familiar..." Harry whispered. He opened his package and found brochures of the school...Thank god Ron went to his room to look at the news clipping.  
  
*** DADA  
  
"Welcome back, everyone!" a voice called. It was a male.  
  
Harry and Ron seated together in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, which was stationed near Snape's class. He wasn't at all too pleased. Hermione had Arithmancy class. The stairs to D.A.D.A. was much easier to get to than Divination's class, which was high in North Tower.  
  
Harry looked up to see a man in his 30's, smiling at them. Let's see how long he's going to smile, thought Harry. He remembered Moody, their previous DADA teacher a few years back.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Telliway, your new teacher. We're going to learn many things: how to block an appiration from happening, which is a totally new version," Ron's face lighted up. "And I can tell that all of you have a certain constriction with You-Know- Who," Harry blushed. Professor Telliway clapped his hands together. Now, I'm going to go get some ingredients to perform a certain spell, which will block an invisible spell,"  
  
Harry watched as Professor Telliway left the room. The room became a hush then a roar of voices.  
  
"If it isn't Potty and Weezy," a voice behind them said. Ron's hand turned to a fist but stopped when Harry prevented him.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked flatly.  
  
"Heard in the news Mr. Weezy is in a new council, I presume?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Ron began to smile.  
  
"I'd like to let you know that my father, Lucius Malfoy, has been accepted to the MAGICAL REALM OF ENAMORED, a new foundation much like Hogwarts, but MORE ADVANCED..." Malfoy smiled.  
  
Ron's teeth clenched.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now, now, Weezy, no need to get all bad breath and all," Malfoy pretended to wipe a smell away from Ron. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's slaves, laughed. "Where is Hermit?" Malfoy laughed.  
  
"In a class much less you want to be in," Harry snapped.  
  
"My goodness, Potty's getting mad! What are you going to do? Call Sirius Black?" Malfoy laughed.  
  
Harry stood up, fists clenched. This time, Ron blocked Harry. "He's not worth it!" Harry sat back down, as Malfoy laughed back to his seat. Harry sat, thinking about what Malfoy said: "Lucius Malfoy has been accepted to the MAGICAL REALM OF ENAMORED," Magical Realm of Enamored....isn't that what Hermione's letter said?! This was all too suspicious to take in...He had to tell Hermione...  
  
*** HE'S BACK!  
  
Harry put his covers above him, with a quill and paper including a flashlight.  
  
Dear Sirius, Something fishy is going on...Do you think it has to do with the Apocalypse? First, I found a letter Hermione dropped and it said that she was chosen to go to some MAGICAL REALM OF ENAMORED....and second, Malfoy's father, Lucius, just had a promotion there....do you think it's coincidence? Oh, and third, the person who wrote the letter was Ted Reddle...what do you think that means? The name sounded familiar....do you think it has something to do with Voldemort? I'm trying to put the pieces together so I can straighten it out...write back soon...  
  
Harry  
  
Harry picked up Hedwig, who was sleeping.  
  
"Please send this to Sirius, it's important," Harry whispered. Hedwig seemed to go back to sleep. "If you do, I'll always call you for mail, okay?" Hedwig then woke up. She nipped his finger in approval. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's foot and opened the window. He watched as she swooped low then hooted as she left out of Harry's sight. He left the window open, sighed, then fell back to sleep, hoping for Sirius's reply...  
  
"The time will come...." a voice said.  
  
"My Lord, it's only nine days before the battle comes..." a second voice noted.  
  
"I need her..." the first voice hissed.  
  
"Y-yes, my Lord....I know....she just has to accept..." the second voice said.  
  
"Let it be tomorrow...." the first voice ordered.  
  
"Yes...tomorrow...we will capture...HERMIONE GRANGER...." the second voice repeated.  
  
Harry awoke....he knew who the girl they were looking for was...someone close to him...duh! It's Hermione!  
  
*** da-da-daaaaaa!  
  
What's gonna happen next! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
